Without You
by DarkLord33645
Summary: Takes place before the very first episode" Our Very First Show". How did Jesse deal with his sister's death? Did he cry right away or did he hold the pain in till he dropped? Read to find out! Sorry if it's sad. Since it's before the second season Jesse's last name will be "Cochran" enjoy! ( Ratted T for : someone cutting themselves in the story. )


Jesse Cochran was in his room playing the guitar. Jesse was getting into the music so much that when the first time the phone rang, he didn't pick it up. The second time the phone rang, Jesse put his guitar down, he picked up the phone.

" Talk To me" Jesse told the caller.

" Are you Jesse Cochran? The little brother of Pam Cochran? " The caller asked. " Yes " Jesse answered. " I'm so sorry to tell you this but, your sister died. She got hit by a drunk driver and died. I'm so sorry" The caller told Jesse. " What" Jesse said surprised, not wanting to believe it." I'm so sorry . She just died 18 minutes ago. Is your parents home" The caller asked. " Please hold on" Jesse said and put the phone down.

Jesse ran out of his bedroom to get his parents. Jesse's parents were in the living room. They didn't know that their daughter died.

" Mom, pop" Jesse said. " Yes, Jesse" Mrs. Cochran said.

" A caller told me that they wanted to talk to you guys" Jesse told them. The parents started to walk to Jesse's room. " Jesse. If your sister comes in, tell her we're talking in the phone in your room" Mr. Cochran told Jesse. " She's not coming back" Jesse told his parents. " Jesse, what do you mean" Mrs. Cochran asked. " The caller told me she died 18 minutes ago. She got hit by a drunk driver and died" Jesse told his parents. The parents ran up to Jesse's room and picked up the phone. " Mr. and Mrs. Cochran. I told your son that your daughter died 18 minutes ago and now it's been 20 minutes ago since she died " the caller told them.

Mrs. Cochran fell to the floor crying. Jesse was in his room with his shocked parents.

" Thank you for telling us" Mr. Cochran thanked the caller and hung up.

Mr. Cochran turned to Jesse. " Jesse, are you okay? You need to cry and let the pain out. You need to relax" Mr. Cochran told his youngest son. " I'm not gonna cry, pop. I'm a bad boy" Jesse told his father. " I know that. But, even bad boy's have to cry about deaths" Mr. Cochran told his son. " Can I please be alone" Jesse said. " Sure baby, whatever you need" Mrs. Cochran said. Mr. and Mrs. Cochran left Jesse's room. Jesse felt sad, but didn't want to show it. Twenty one Minutes ago his sister was here, but now she's gone.

" Hello, Jesse" a familiar voice said.

Jesse turned around and saw Pam's spirit.

" Oh Pam!" Jesse cried and ran to her, and hugged her spirit. " I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Jesse cried. Mr. and Mrs. Cochran came in Jesse's room. It turned out Jesse was hugging and talking to no one at all. Jesse saw his parents and put his arms down. " Jesse , did you see Pam's spirit" Mr. Cochran asked. " Yes. But, when you guys came in she was gone" Jesse told them. " See son, you're sad, you miss her. Just cry okay. It's okay to cry about these things. You just imagined her spirit. You need to let the pain out" Mr. Cochran told his son. Jesse thought his dad was right, maybe he was just imagining her spirit because he misses her.

" Come downstairs with us, Jesse" Mrs. Cochran told Jesse.

Jesse nodded and followed his parents downstairs. Later that night, Jesse fell asleep on the couch next to his parents. Mrs. Cochran kissed Jesse on his head. " I love you, baby" Mrs. Cochran whispered to her son. " We can sleep with him tonight, he needs the company" Mr. Cochran told his wife. Mrs. Cochran nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Jesse was having a dream with Pam in it.

Dream _

Jesse and Pam Cochran were in Jesse's bedroom. Pam was about to out for the night and Jesse knew that would cause her death. " I'm going out, see you later, hair boy" Pam told her little brother. Jesse looked at his older sister and gasped. " Pam, wait. I don't think you should go out. How about you stay here and you can pick on me all you want just like when we were kids" Jesse suggested. " Hair boy, I can go out if I want to. I'm older than you, so I can do what I want" Pam snapped and started to head out of Jesse's room. " Pam! Please, don't go! Or you're gonna die!" Jesse looked at her little brother. " Jess, you're being dramatic. I'm not gonna die by going out and having fun" Pam told Jesse and continued to walk out. " Pam, no, please" Jesse started to cry. He let tears come down, his face. He heard a car screeching and hit another car. Jesse knew that was Pam who got hit. Pam screamed. Jesse started crying harder. " She's gone!" Jesse shouted. Jesse fell to the floor and continued crying. _ Reality _

Outside of Jesse's dream, Jesse was tossing and turning on the couch. " Pam's gone, Pam's gone." Jesse whined. He even woke his parents up. Mrs. Cochran started shaking Jesse to wake him up. Jesse woke up." Jesse, honey. You woke us up" Mrs. Cochran told her son. " I'm sorry" Jesse apologized and got off the couch. " Son, you were shaking and whining" Mrs. Cochran added. " I was whining" Jesse said in his normal voice. " Yes" Mrs. Cochran said. " Jesse, you can cry in front of us you know" Mrs. Cochran told her son. " Ma, I told you that I'm a bad boy " Jesse reminded her. " Jesse Cochran. You are our son and I say that you are allowed to cry in front of us" Mr. Cochran said firmly. Mrs. Cochran gasped and put her hand on her mouth. She was surprised that her husband said something firmly to their son after a recent death in the family.

Their was a lump in Jesse's throat.

He wanted to cry so hard just like in his dream. Jesse swallowed hard, he still didn't wanna cry in front of anybody. Jesse ran upstairs into his bedroom. " You shouldn't had said that to him firmly" Mrs. Cochran told her husband. Mr. Cochran looked at his wife. " I had to let him know that he could cry " Mr. Cochran said. " I know, but not firmly. You and me are going through a hard time right now, and so is Jesse" Mrs. Cochran told him. " I know that" Mr. Cochran said. Up in his room, Jesse was trying to play the guitar and trying to get his mind off of his sister's death. Jesse looked at his alarm clock. It was 12:30 am. Jesse sighed. He forced himself not to cry. If Jesse couldn't cry, their was something he had to do. Jesse ran into the kitchen and looked through the drawers.

" Hey Jess, you're hungry?" Mrs. Cochran asked.

Jesse shook his head and kept looking through the drawers and found a knife. " Son. What are you doing" Mr. Cochran asked . Jesse ignored his father's question and went to cut his arm, but Jesse's parents stopped him.

" Jesse, please don't cut your self" Mrs. Cochran begged her youngest. Jesse shook his head. " Ma, I am an adult and I can make my own decision's" Jesse told her. " I know, but if you want to harm your self that's something we have to talk about, baby" Mrs. Cochran told Jesse. " Son. Put the knife down" Mr. Cochran ordered his son. " No!" Jesse shouted. Jesse didn't care what his parent's said. Jesse cut his arm with the knife. Jesse let tears fall down his face this time. Blood was shown on his arm. Jesse continued cutting himself and he continued crying. Mr. and Mrs. Cochran begged Jesse to stop, but Jesse didn't listen. He kept on cutting himself.

Jesse and his family were now at the funeral home. A few days has passed and scars were now on Jesse's arm from cutting his arm. Jesse's brother in law, Danny Tanner was there with his three girls. DJ Tanner, Stephanie Tanner and Michelle Tanner. Michelle Tanner was just a baby, so she was in her father's arms. Danny looked at Jesse's arm and gasped. " Jesse, did you cut your self" Danny asked. Jesse nodded. " Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I had to" Jesse said sadly. " Jesse, you can cry you know" Danny told Jesse. Jesse shook his head. Danny sighed and the funeral started. Jesse saw his big sister in her coffin. Jesse saw his sister's spirit.

" Hey, hair boy" Pam greeted. " Pam!" Jesse shouted in front of everybody. The funeral was interrupted thanks to Jesse. " Now Jesse, I won't be visiting you forever" Pam told her brother.

" Why not" Jesse asked.

Everybody could see Jesse, but not Pam. " I have to stay in heaven. That's where I belong now" Pam told her brother. " How much longer can you visit me" Jesse asked. " Hmm, until they bury me" Pam told Jesse. " That's not that far from now. Maybe if I hug you long enough you will stay for ever and I will be happy forever" Jesse suggested and started hugging Pam. " Jesse! Jesse! It's not gonna work!" Pam shouted pushing the hug away. Jesse looked like he was gonna cry.

" Jesse, I'm sorry" Pam apologized.

Tears fell down from Jesse's face. " I'm gonna miss you, Pam" Jesse said sadly. " You too, hair boy" Pam told Jesse. " But, I will always be in your heart and watching you from heaven" Pam told her little brother.

" I know " Jesse said. " Oh yeah, Jesse I don't want to see you ever cut your self like that again. Promise me you won't cut your self because of me anymore" Pam said. " I promise" Jesse promised. The siblings hugged and kissed. " Well, this is a funeral I never been too or seen before" Danny Tanner said. " Dad, what's going on with Uncle Jesse" DJ Tanner asked.

" DJ, I don't know. But, this is certainly an episode" Danny said. Jesse over hearing this turned to Danny. " Hey, watch it. I'm going through a hard time" Jesse told Danny . Pam was hugging her stuffed animal, Mr. Bear. She got Mr. Bear from her mom and she loves it so much because of Pam.

" I know it seems like are family is disappearing, Mr. Bear" Stephanie whispered to her stuffed friend. DJ turned to her little sister. " Steph, your friend is stuffed, he doesn't talk" DJ told her sister. Stephanie gasped. " How rude. Daddy, tell Miss I'm always right over here not to talk to Mr. Bear like that again" Stephanie demanded. Danny sighed. " Deej , never talk to Mr. Bear like that again" Danny though Danny knew DJ was right, he was tired of his girls arguing like this. Besides, they were at a funeral. " Dad, you cant be serious " DJ gasped. " DJ, just play along" Danny told her. DJ rolled her eyes. Pam turned back to Jesse. " See, Stephanie has something from me. Maybe you could do something like that" Pam suggested. Jesse shrugged.

Later, Pam Cochran was buried. Jesse walked away from the grave and fell down crying. He let the pain out, even though he was a bad boy. But, he knew his sister would be watching him from heaven and she would be in his heart. The

End

* * *

Authors Note: Well, what do you think? I know It's a sad story isn't it? But, after this story this is where I'm letting the " Full House" series began. Jesse's last name, " Cochran" got changed to " Katsopolis " after season one. It was John Stamos's idea. John Stamos plays Jesse for the ones who don't know who Jesse is played by. Thank you for reading and sorry if it's sad.


End file.
